Lip Trouble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Invisi Billy has been labeled as a bad kisser at Monster High. When Spectra Vondergeist knows about this embarrassing fact, what kind of solution does she have to help him out? Includes a bit of Billy/Spectra fluff with mentioning of Billy/Scarah. ONE-SHOT.


**"Lip Trouble"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High. The characters and the show are owned by Mattel. Anyway, here's a Invisi Billy/Spectra one shot for you and I hope you'll love it.**

* * *

Spectra Vondergeist was flying throughout the hallways of Monster High, trying to look for a scoop for her Ghostly Gossip column. Unfortunately, not one spicy story she got so far. Especially if it was about Heath Burns doing something stupid like trying to light Manny Taur's fart on fire, then she would get a story. But still, there was nothing that catched Spectra's eye.

"Ohhhh, I gotta get a story so bad..." Spectra sighed, "This day's gone totally boring."

Meanwhile, as she flew past the men's bathroom, she quickly flew back. Apparently, something caught her attention. She curiously looked through the boy's bathroom door...

...

...

...

...and saw Invisi Billy kissing on the bathroom mirror! Well, it wasn't kissing as a matter of fact. He was just pecking at the mirror like some kind of bird. He didn't even pucker up as a matter of fact.

"Ohhhhh, this is gonna be so hilarious..." Spectra chuckled.

Spectra wouldn't even think about posting something so embarrassing like this. Posting this image on the Ghostly Gossip would have everyone think Invisi Billy was a weird window-kisser. But Spectra had to become the dedicated columnist that she was.

Trying to be careful, Spectra slid her hand through the door, trying to get a good shot of Invisi Billy.

"Just one shot here..." Spectra whispered to herself.

But before she could get a chance to catch Invisi Billy in the act, Heath Burns and Manny Taur were running and tossing the football around, not even knowing that they were heading Spectra's way.

"Pass the ball, man!" Heath exclaimed.

"This one's going deep!" Manny declared.

And as soon as Manny threw the football with the force of a speeding bullet, Heath catched it, not even knowing that he allegedly bumped into Spectra...

...

...

...

...which immediately sent her straight inside the boys' bathroom, scaring Invisi Billy!

"AUGH!" Billy yelped, "What the heck?"

Spectra immediately got back up and shook that little tumble off.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Invisi Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What I wanna know is," Spectra paused a bit, then chuckled, "Why on earth are you kissing a bathroom mirror?"

Suddenly, Invisi Billy let out a blush. However, it was an embarrassing kind of blush to be exact. He can't believe that out of all people, Spectra walked in on him!

"You actually saw that?" Billy nervously chuckled.

"Yeah," Spectra nodded, "Although it's pretty shameful, it's really that funny."

"Yeah, let's not spread it around, okay?" He replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Relax, I won't see a thing," Spectra chuckled again, "What's wrong with you? Is there anything you wanna tell me about this little problem?"

Invisi Billy felt like this was a bad time to explain. But Spectra wanted to know from him. I mean, Spectra was pretty trusting when it came to conversation. Billy never had a conversation with someone so beautiful and gorgeous as her. That is, if you count his ghoulfriend Scarah.

Without any thinking, he explained his little problem anyway.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Billy sighed, then paused. "The truth is, Spectra..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm a bad kisser."

This came as no surprise to Spectra. After all, she did catch Billy kissing that bathroom window in a weird god-awful way. Spectra could tell deep down he sucked at kissing.

"I sorta knew that..." Spectra took in an awkward chuckle.

"That's not all of it," Invisi Billy shook his head, "I never kissed a girl before in my life."

"You haven't?!" Spectra said, bulging her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to, but I never found the right time to do so." He blushed again.

"Oh my, that is horrible." She gasped in sympathy, "Well, never fear. I'll help you out."

"Why?"

"I'll help you how to kiss a girl." Spectra smiled at him.

"That sounds nice," Invisi Billy replied, "But we don't have anything to use that looks like a girl."

But then, Spectra had an idea up her sleeve by pulling out a bag of Skittles.

"We'll use these bag of Skittles as practice."

"How are pieces of Skittles gonna help me kiss better?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna do this or not?" Spectra responded.

"I'll do it..." Billy sighed.

From there, Spectra took out a bite size Cherry-flavored Skittle and taped it on the bathroom mirror.

"There," Spectra replied, "Try kissing this Skittle off the mirror."

"You promise not to laugh?" He sighed again.

"You have my word." Spectra nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Invisi Billy faced the mirror head-on. Of course, that Skittle looked tasty. It was only a little piece of candy, but it didn't seem to bother him none.

Billy placed his lips on the mirror, but he couldn't pucker up. He was giving second thoughts about this.

"I can't do this..." Billy cringed.

"Come on, Billy. It's just one Skittle." Spectra replied out of pity.

"Yeah, but-"

"C'Mon, it's that simple," Spectra said while cutting him off, "Just pucker up."

"Oh, all right..." He sighed once again.

Once again, Invisi Billy went one on one with the Skittle still taped to the mirror. His heart was racing deep down. Did he have the courage to suck that Skittle right onto his mouth?

Well, his lips were on the mirror, trapping the skittle inside his mouth, but instead of puckering up...

...

...Billy took his teeth and trapped the Cherry Skittle shut!

"Hey, come on..." Spectra groaned in disappointment, "That doesn't exactly count."

"I'm sorry," Billy replied, "The nervousness set in at the last second."

"You don't have to be nervous once you try." She informed him calmly.

This time, Spectra took out a grape-flavored Skittle and taped it on the bathroom mirror.

"We're gonna do this again," She replied, "But this time, have heart and pucker up."

"I don't know..." Billy nervously rolled his eyes.

"Pretend you're kissing Scarah Screams in the mirror." Spectra smiled to him, giving Billy confidence.

"I guess that might help..." He sighed.

Invisi Billy faced head-on with the Skittle yet again. But he narrowed his eyes for a minute.

In an instant, the mirrored image of himself was replaced by his ghoulfriend Scarah. He took in a smile of confidence and determination. Suddenly, his heart was pumping twice and he started sweating from the forehead.

Yet again, his lips was placed on the mirror. Closing his eyes tightly...

...

...

...he sucked the Skittle through his mouth, puckering up successfully.

"All right! You did it!" Spectra exclaimed.

"You're right," Billy smiled in joy, "That didn't feel so bad at all!"

"Once you find it in yourself, go in for the kill!" She informed him again.

"Yeah..." He chuckled.

"Okay, now that were done with the Skittles," Spectra replied, "Time to move on to the second and final lesson."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Billy said, shaking his head furiously, "There's actually more?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "This time, you're gonna kiss a girl."

"What exactly could be next?" Billy replied, "I mean, there's not any girls around here I could practice my kissing on."

But suddenly, Spectra found yet another idea. A surprising one at best.

"You can practice kissing me." Spectra madly blushed.

"W-w-well, uh," Invisi Billy stuttered and chuckled at the same time, "That is very tempting, but I don't know about this. What if Scarah finds out?"

"She'll understand." Spectra placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just for a minute, pretend I'm her."

"Uh, o-o-okay..." Billy stuttered again.

This was shocking for Invisi Billy. Would he even dare to kiss _the_ Spectra Vondergeist? I mean, Spectra was beautiful because of her flowing long violet hair and silky smooth body, but could she even imagine Spectra in Scarah's clothing? Yet, both girls were hot, no question about it, but should Billy even do it?

Before he could even get close to her, Spectra spoke to him for a quick nano-second.

"Wrap your arms around me..." She whispered.

Her quiet whisper forced Invisi Billy to form butterflies around his stomach. To be honest, he always found Spectra's whisper sweet and cute. It was almost like birds chirping peacefully among a summer wind.

Doing as he was told, Billy gently wrapped his arms around Spectra's waist. Closing his eyes yet again, he replaced Spectra with Scarah. It felt wrong for Invisi Billy to kiss another girl behind Scarah's back, but it was the only way he could become a better kisser.

Calmly, Billy managed to get close to Spectra's face, trying to ignore the smell of her strong perfume.

He finally puckered up and placed lips around Spectra in a kiss. It was a bit tender, but it soon turned passionate between the both of them. His kiss forced Spectra to let out a sweet passionate moan. Because of this, Spectra tenderly placed her arms around Invisi Billy's shoulders and continued their kiss. Hard to imagine that this was Billy's first kiss, and it wasn't even with Scarah as a matter of fact. But he could always imagine that it was his first kiss with her.

But what made this more surprising, was that it was also Spectra's first kiss as well. Invisi Billy's lips felt smooth and soft like a chocolate-coated candy bar, obviously because his kiss was slowly melting in Spectra's mouth. It was the most incredible feeling she could ever feel.

After 45 seconds of that kiss, Spectra and Invisi Billy finally broke it off. There was no words to speak from this little moment. Luckily, they didn't need to say anything. It was the biggest adrenaline rush they could ever feel.

"Well..." Spectra said, clearing his throat while blushing.

"That was incredible..." Invisi Billy blushed as well.

"Let's keep this secret between us, okay?" She whispered.

"Totally," He nodded, "Thanks for the help..."

"You're welcome..." She whispered back.

And then, Invisi Billy and Spectra went their separate ways. They couldn't find the chance to talk from that incredible kiss. Sure, Billy might have felt guilty having to secretly cheat on Scarah, but it was worth it considering that it was for a good reason.

And it was worth it for Spectra that she got to share a moment with him. Sure, she might never be with Invisi Billy considering she's with Scarah, but for almost the entire five minutes she spent helping him out...

...

...it was all Spectra had wished for.

* * *

**Well, this was actually really nice. It's not called cheating if you imagine Spectra as the woman you like or love. I don't know if that's true, but you be the judge.**

**If you're a Spectra/Invisi Billy fan, I hope you're pleased with what I did!**

**Anyway, you're more than welcome to give me feedback on this! Until then, C-ya!**


End file.
